


The REAL Beach Scene

by Yaoiloverread



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Angel is a smart-ass, Azazel and Janos have priorities, Charles is just enjoying the crazy, Erik is a woobie, Film script, How it really should have gone, Sean doesn't have a filter, Shut up Angel, utter crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 10:08:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoiloverread/pseuds/Yaoiloverread
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt:</p><p>http://1stclass-kink.livejournal.com/8846.html?thread=18358926#t18358926</p><p> </p><p>What REALLY happened on that beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The REAL Beach Scene

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own XMFC, or any of the characters.
> 
> So... I filled out the prompt, and then decided to post it here as well.

THE REAL BEACH SCENE

LAYOUT:

Character: "Speech" Inner thoughts.

Now that that's out of the way...

 

\---

 

THE REAL BEACH SCENE

 

E: "Let's go."

A: "And how do you plan to do that?" Eyebrow raised.

E: "With you. Teleporting us out of here." Duh.

A: "No way!" Scandalized.

J: *NOD*

R: "Why not?" A bit weepy still.

J: *LOOKS IN CHARLES' DIRECTION*

A: "What Janos said." Agreement.

Angel: "But he didn't say anything!" Just pointing out.

Everyone: "Shut up Angel."

A: "How can we trust someone like you, if you're only going to shoot us in the back later? Literally?" Like that guy there. Poor dude.

J: *NOD*

E: "What? He, it, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!" Charles said so, he... it was my fault, wasn't it?

Everyone: Pointed looks.

E: Cue man-angst.

Angel: "I'm pretty sure he said it was your fault." Just pointing out.

Everyone: "Shut up Angel."

S: "Geez, just let him angst in peace, why don't you?"

A: "Yes, an 'accident'. That's highly likely." If you say so.

M: "But it WAS an accident. It was MY bullet." Are you all going to blame me next...?

S: "Nah. You're cool." "And pretty hot too."

M: "What?" That... was a compliment, right?

S: "Oh shit. I said that aloud, didn't I?" "Stupid, she won't think you're cool, and she won't ever go out with you, stupid, stupid-head."

M: "You want to go out with me?" I'm pretty sure the age difference is a huge barrier to that. And your name-calling doesn't help any.

S: "... shit. I did it again." "Of course I want to go out with you. You're SMOKIN'. Waggle eyebrow."

Alex: "Dude, seriously? 'Waggle eyebrow'?" "What do you think this is, a film script?"

J: *COUGH*

A: "That's right, no comments from the peanut gallery." "The adults are talking."

Alex: "Then stop talking where we can hear you." "Idiot."

A: "WHAT did you call me?" "You stupid boy."

J: *EXTRA WHIRLWIND IN HAND*

H: "Oh my God it's contagious."

Everyone: "What?"

Cue general panic and chaos. 

Cut in-

H: "I meant this foot-in-mouth disease! The lack of mind-to-mouth filter that Sean has always lived without! I'm SORRY I'm so sorry please don't kill me!"

E: "Are you sure?" Stands over him with hastily constructed metal spear pointing at his head.

A: "Because, you know, with this whole taking sides thing being the results of NUCLEAR MISSILES, mutants tend to get a bit EDGY, over CONTAGIOUS... thingys." Sharp end of tail against his throat.

Angel: "I'm pretty sure 'thingy' isn't a word." Just pointing out.

Everyone: "Shut up Angel."

A: "Where were we?"

J: *TWIRLS HAND IN A 'CONTINUE' MOTION*

A: "Ah, yes, thank you Janos. Why we will not be leaving with you... what are your objectives?" Business-like.

E: "What?"

R: "He means what you are planning to do in the long-term, Erik." Why am I the one explaining this?

E: Confused look.

R: "Your GOALS, Erik. What you want the Brotherhood to do." Geez, you're worse than Charles. And I thought NO ONE could be worse than Charles.

E: "Kill all the humans...?" What do you mean, LONG-TERM?

H: "What! You can't do that!" Outraged.

E: Moves the spear closer to his head.

H: "Shutting up now." Eep.

A: "Hmm... it has potential. What do you think?" Asking Janos.

J: *PAUSE... SHRUGS*

A: "Meh, sounds like fun." Haven't had a good bloodbath since... how long now?

E: "So that's a yes?" Please say yes so we can go now. Please?

A: "No, that's a MAYBE." Ha, suck on THAT.

E: "Gah!" GAH!

H: "Well, now we know where Sean gets it from." And he claims they have nothing in common.

E: The spear's tip moves to poke the tip of his head.

H: "Shutting up now." Eep.

A: "On second thought..." Actually...

E: "Yes?" Hurry it up, PLEASE.

A: "... it's a NO from us." Ha, suck on THAT.

J: *NODS*

E: "But why?" Looks at Raven for support.

R: "Hey, don't look at me! I'm just a tag-along!"

A: "I thought we made it quite clear already." Do we have to repeat ourselves?

J: *POINTED LOOK IN CHARLES' DIRECTION*

E: "Oh yeah. Right." Charles...

Angel: "How could you just FORGET? YOU shot your BEST FRIEND in the SPINE!" Just pointing out.

E: Cue man-angst.

Everyone: Shut up... actually, she has a point." 

Cut in-

C: [hELLO. dESPITE HOW ENTERTAINING THIS IS, i WOULD LIKE TO REMIND YOU ALL THAT i AM STILL HERE AND, AS YOU'VE ALL SAID BEFORE, AM STILL SHOT IN THE SPINE. uNLESS i HAPPEN TO HAVE ANOTHER MUTATION THAT PERMITS ME TO HEAL MYSELF INSTANTANEOUSLY, i SUGGEST THAT WE MOVE THIS TO SOMEWHERE MORE APPROPRIATE.] Dry looks at everyone.

Everyone: Oops.

H: "... But why didn't you say anything before this?" Confused.

C: [lIKE i SAID BEFORE, THIS IS ENTERTAINING.]

S: "You have a healing ability?" "That's totally awesome, dude."

C: [... nOW i'M PRETTY SURE YOU'RE MAKING FUN OF ME. nO ONE COULD BE THIS OBTUSE.] Disbelieving look at Sean.

E: "I'm afraid he's always been like that. You just chose to ignore it before." I thought that's why you wanted to push him out a window.

C: [rEALLY?... wOW i'M UNOBSERVANT.] Note to self: spend more time with the kids.

A: "Good idea. Any hospital preference?"

C: [wHY DO i NEED A HOSPITAL?] Confused.

R: "Er, Charles, I hate to break it to you, but... you're injured. Shot in the spine. Ring any bells yet?" Confused too.

C: [wHAT DO YOU-... oH, YOU MEAN THE BULLET WOUND, HA HA. sILLY ME, i FORGOT. mUST BE THE LACK OF FEELING IN MY LEGS.] Sheepish laugh.

Everyone: "You what?"

Angel: "Does that mean that you're paralyzed, Professor?

C: {sHUT UP aNGEL.]

A: "OK, everyone hurry up and hold hands. One trip only." I won't be coming back here again.

Everyone: "What?"

S: "Can I hold Moira's hand?" "I like her hands."

M: "Er, actually... look! I'm already holding onto Charles' and Hank's hands. Better luck next time?!" OMG What's wrong with my hands? There must be something wrong with my hands...

H: "Er, I erm, actually, can I, er-..." Blush.

Alex: "Wow, bozo, you're acting like you've never held a girl's hand before." He's turning purple.

H: Blush deeper.

Alex: "Dude, seriously? We really need to get you out of the lab more." Holds Hank's other hand.

H: Still blushing.

A: "OK, do we have everyone?" Quick check, yup, alright.

J: *NODS*

A: *POOF!*

Everyone: Reappears at hospital.

H: "I can't help but feel like we've forgotten something..." Slightly confused.

R: "So, Hank, I overheard what you and Alex were talking about earlier. You've never held a girl's hand before?" Slightly coy. Hair-twirling commence.

H: "Well, er, with this trip I guess it's been... one time?" Blush.

R: "Would you like some practice?" Leans forward suggestively.

H: "... OK." Blush deeper.

C: [rAVEN! nO FLIRTING UNTIL i GET OUT OF THE HOSPITAL!] Big brother protective.

R: "See! THIS is why I wanted to leave!" Pouting. But still holding onto Hank's hand.

E: "We're going on ahead. You all stay out here." Carries Charles bridal-style into the hospital. Sans helmet, which has mysteriously disappeared during the teleportation.

A: "So... anyone up for a game?" Withdraws deck of cards from pocket."

J: *NODS*

M: "Count me in." Sigh

S: "Can we play 'Go Fish'?" Yay!

Alex: "What are you, five? We're playing 'Spoons'!" Those games in juvie really came in handy.

H: "We don't have enough cards for that!" And you cheated last time.

Alex: "Shut up Hank."

H: "OK, now I really feel like we're missing something." Trying to think...

R: "Are we?" Pressing up against Hank. Extreme puppy-eyes!

H: "... Guh." GUH.

A: "No! We are playing the adults' game, little boys. We are playing... 'Bullshit!"

J: *NODS. CRACKS KNUCKLES THREATENINGLY*

Everyone: Sits on the ground.

A: Shuffles out the cards.

Cut in-

Angel: Guys? Guys...!?! I'm still here!!! Hey! Guys?!?

 

THE END.


End file.
